1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of third-party applications for platforms and more particularly to methods for providing/identifying a guarantor for such applications.
2. Related Art
Platform providers have introduced both closed and open systems with respect to third-party applications. A closed-platform, such as offered by Apple, only runs approved third-party applications. While this allows the platform provider to have control over content and enforce certain standards on third-party applications, it also is a burden to screen the candidates and negatively impacts the economics of building and distributing applications. Open platforms, such as offered by Google, leave the safety and security of devices largely in the hands of users. While some applications are approved, the platform provides a mechanism to bypass the approval process. Third-party applications that have not been approved can pose safety and security risks.
Platform providers can accept prospective applications electronically, approve the applications, and release them for distribution. In some instances platform providers, as part of the approval process, include an interview with a contact for the third party that remains anonymous. Persons writing and distributing harmful applications can do so repeatedly under assumed identities since there is no way to track who is posting applications.